Moving In
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 3rd in the Surprise Fluff Sereis: After the extreme missage of Buffy and Angel, Angel finally decides to do something about it.


Once again, thanks to all the people that sent me feedback. There are bunches, but muchos thanks to Pengwn7621, SoccrQween518, and some others. Sorry I couldn't get this out to you guys sooner...there's this thing I hate called SCHOOL (Not to mention that debate meetings ALL Weekend!) But WOO HOO! I GOT THIS OUT A DAY EARLY! Next time I'll try to not be so late.  
  
  
Moving In  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show????? You can read this.   
Summary: Part Three in the Surprise series: After the extreme missage of Buffy and Angel, Angel finally decides to do something about it.  
Spoilers: Nothing much: maybe a few hints about stuff.  
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and then the first of the fluff series: "Finding out" and "A Night out." (I plan to have 2 or 3 more stories after this one)  
******I'm sorry if you don't like Joyce, cuz I seem to be having her in like...EVERY story or something. I just need to get everything settled.   
Distribution: My Site, Angel Forevermore, and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel walked into Joyce's art gallery, extremely nervous. The other night when Buffy brought up how much she missed him had gotten Angel thinking. Joyce seems OK with the fact that I'm in her daughter's life. he thought. More than anything now, Angel wanted Buffy to move in with him. To be able to hold her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep, see her heavenly face every morning, eating meals with her and just simply BEING with her...that's what Angel needed in his life so desperately. Angel walked past a few paintings once inside the building, looking for Joyce's office. He passed paintings by Van Gogh, Picasso, Rembrandt, and he remembered when he saw the real people who painted these as a vampire. "Angel?" A voice behind him asked.  
  
He spun around. "Oh! Joyce, hi." He greeted.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Um...well-"   
  
"Can you walk with me? I've got to hang a couple of new paintings I just got in."   
  
"Sure thing Joyce." Angel started walking by her left side.  
  
"So...why are you here again?" Joyce asked. "It's not that I'm not glad to see you...I am. I'm just wondering why you're dropping by."   
  
"Oh...well, I just wanted to talk to you about Buffy." Angel began.  
  
Joyce immediately stopped taking the bubble wrap off a frame when she heard her daughter's name mentioned. "What about her?" She asked. "She's all right, right? Nothing's wrong?"  
  
"No Joyce, she's at school...or y'know, she should be." Knowing Buffy, however, there was a good 75% chance she wasn't even in her classes.  
  
Joyce pulled out the painting, holding up one of Claude Monet's water-lily paintings. "Well, that's a relief. The way you said it I thought something had gone wrong."   
  
Angel's eyes caught the painting when she hung it on the wall. "That's a nice reproduction of that painting." He commented.  
  
"Oh? You like art?" Joyce asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"Well, I went through many periods of it." Angel replied. God, I can see Buffy rolling her eyes at us now. he thought. "Claude Monet had very good usage of coloring and shades with his watercolors."   
  
"Yes he did..." Joyce replied, admiring the artwork. "I'm sorry, I keep getting off track. You came to talk to me about Buffy...so talk."  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure how to say this.." Angel started, "But...Joyce, I love Buffy. I love her more than life itself, and I know that you know that. And you seem okay with everything, including the fact that technically we are married. So...I was wondering if Buffy could move in with me. I-I know that she's young and I'd understand if-"  
  
"Yes." Joyce said, interrupting him. "You have my permission to ask Buffy to move in with you."  
  
Angel smiled. Okay...that wasn't the response I was expecting... "Really?" He was surprised to say the least.  
  
"Yes. Angel, I won't pretend to know what has happened and what will happen between you guys...but I love seeing my daughter happy and I know that you make her happier than I have ever seen."  
  
Angel felt very relieved. "Thank you Joyce. This means a lot to me."  
  
"You welcome Angel. But if you EVER" She stuck her finger at him, 'hurt her-"  
  
Angel raised his hands in mock defense. "I know, I know...stake through heart." He flashed her a smile before looking down at his watch. "Oh, Buffy is probably getting home from school about now, so I should get going."  
  
"All right." Joyce replied. "I'll see you two sometime soon?"  
  
"You've got it." And with that, Angel swiftly walked out of the building.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Angel knocked on the front door, a tight hug and kiss instantly greeted him. "Hey you." He said, smiling at her.   
  
"Hi." Buffy replied softly before kissing him once again.   
  
"How was your day?" Angel asked, walking inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Horrible!" Buffy stated. "I bombed a history test, I got back my English paper with a 67, and Giles managed to BEAT me in sparring!" She exclaimed, falling back onto the couch.  
  
Angel sat down next to her, rubbing her leg with his hand. "I'm sorry beloved." He said. "Anything I can to do help you?"  
  
"Hmm...well, seeing that I haven't spent hardly ANY time with my husband in a straight 24 hours...maybe a kiss would make me feel better." Buffy replied coolly.  
  
"Hmm...well...I guess I can live with that." Angel joked before reaching over and kissing her. Angel ran his fingers through her soft hair, still mesmerized that he had been allowed to be with this amazing young woman.   
  
Buffy sat back, breathing heavily as she stared into Angel's eyes. "Okay...suddenly feeling better." She sighed as Angel kissed her cheek once more.   
  
"I love you." Angel said.   
  
"I love you-"  
  
"More?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact...a whole lot more." She said.  
  
"Well...I have this thing I got for you..." Angel stood up and pulled out a medium-sized box from a pocket of his duster. Buffy stared at it in curiosity. "But...if you're feeling better...then I guess you really don't need this-"   
  
"What is it?" Buffy shrieked, grabbing it from his hands. Angel sat back down beside her as she shook the box. Buffy heard a faint banging sound before she began ripping off the paper.   
  
"It's kind of corny." Angel said as Buffy started taking the top off the box. "Okay...actually, it's REALLY corny...but..."   
  
Buffy opened the top and lifted out a small plaque, which read "home sweet home." "Angel...?" She began.   
  
"I guess it's more of a symbolic present than anything else." Buffy looked at him with wonder in her eyes as her fingers self-consciously ran over the wood engraving.   
  
"Buffy. I love you SO much. Do you remember how Friday night you were saying how all that time we spent apart was worse than hell?' Buffy nodded. "Well...I feel exactly the same way and more. You have redeemed me in more ways than one and I want to spend all of my time with you and you alone. Buffy, will you move in with me?" Angel waited for her answer.  
  
"Oh Angel..." She sighed. "YES!" Buffy launched herself into Angel's arms, kissing him passionately on the lips. "Yes, I would love to move in with you." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him. Angel did the same, sliding his hand along her back until it tangled in her hair. Buffy felt shivers race down her spine, a feeling she got whenever Angel was near her.   
  
After several minutes, Buffy pulled away, breathing heavy once again. She leaned her forehead against her lover's, feeling her soul at peace. "This is amazing. And totally great." She said. "What if Mom says no?"  
  
"Don't worry. Got that problem worked out." Angel said. "I asked her first."  
  
"You and those manners." Buffy said, smiling at him. She leaned back in for another kiss before the light bulb clicked on over her head. "Ohmigod! We gotta get my stuff moved over there and get my clothes over there and get everything set up...and do you have room for my clothes, and shoes, and Slayer stuff, and-"  
  
"Shh Beloved. You're babbling." Angel said, silencing her with a quick kiss. "We are going to work ALL of this out. OK?" Buffy nodded. "Now, lets go get everything packed, okay?" he kissed her once more, sweet and softly, before letting her up and following her up the stairs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Less than three hours later, Buffy and Angel arrived back at his apartment, with five filled suitcases in their hands. "Geez Buffy, what do you have in these suitcases?" Angel asked, dropping the three bags to open the door. "Bricks?"  
  
"Aww shoot. I knew I forgot something." She said, snapping her fingers in the air. Buffy also set her bags down, waiting for him to open the door. "Thank you Angel. This is like a dream come true, finally getting to live with you."   
  
"Same for me." Angel agreed, finally getting the door open. He stood back to let Buffy in first. Picking up her two bags, she sauntered inside before dropping them to the floor. Okay...maybe there is a brick or two in here. she thought. Angel followed her inside, placing the bags he carried next to where she dropped hers.   
  
"So where should I unpack all of my stuff?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Umm..." Angel walked over to one of his dressers and opened it. The wardrobe was practically empty. "Do you think everything will fit in here?" He asked.   
  
There were about eight separate drawers where Buffy could put her clothes. She looked inside before saying, "Yeah. Believe me, that is MORE than enough room."   
  
Angel beamed a smile at her. "All right. Well, you can start unpacking and I'm going to go get some dinner for us, okay?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." Angel slid his duster on and went over to kiss Buffy. She responded and kissed him back, her emotions for him pouring out in that one kiss. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too Angel." Buffy replied, grabbing a suitcase and unzipping it. "Come back soon."  
Angel closed the door and Buffy went back to unpacking her belongings.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Angel opened the door to his apartment, he saw Buffy pushing the door of his dresser with her shoulder to get it closed. Angel looked around the room, already spotting touches of Buffy living here. Her still unpacked clothes were scattered around here and there. Crosses, bottles of holy water, stakes and other odds and ends were placed on his desk. And of course, the all-important Mr. Gordo sat on the bed. Our bed. Angel corrected himself. "So, that was more than enough room, huh?" Angel asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Shut up." She replied. Finally, after getting the door to close, she walked over and kissed him. "Hey. I missed you."  
  
"Ditto." Angel replied. He took another look at the wardrobe filled with clothes. "You are NOT buying any more clothes. I think you have enough already."  
  
"What? ENOUGH?" Buffy asked. "Angel, you can NEVER have enough clothes."  
  
Angel laughed and kissed her again. "What ever you say beloved."  
  
Buffy looked at the bag Angel held. "So, what do you have for dinner?"   
  
"I'm cooking something for you." Angel said, starting to walk back to the small kitchen in the back part of his home. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Yay." Buffy said before going back to arranging her Slayer equipment in the chest she also brought over.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy was chatting on the phone when Angel was almost finished with their dinner. "I know Willow!" She said, laughing as she sat on the couch. "My God...this is SO cool. Yeah...Angel asked me to move in with him today. What...? Of COUSE I said yes!" Buffy twirled her hair as she talked to Willow, listening to her talk about she and Oz.   
  
Angel stared at her for a minute. Her presence lit up the whole entire room she was in. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Beloved..." he whispered in her other ear. "Dinner is ready."  
  
She nodded up at him, mouthing "all right" to him, while she listened to Willow still continue her talk about Oz. "Willow?" Buffy interrupted. "Yeah...I've got to go eat." Buffy felt Angel massage her shoulders. "Right...I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." With that, Buffy placed the phone back on the hook.  
  
She stood up and kissed him softly. "Something smells delicious." She said. "What are we having?"  
  
"Fettuccini Alfredo with sautéed chicken tenders." Angel said.  
  
"Mmm. My mouth is watering already." Buffy said. Laughing, the two walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Ohmigod! This is SOO Good!" Buffy exclaimed after she took the first bite of her food. "It's like melting in my mouth or something."  
  
"Thanks, love." Angel replied. Your smile towards me is thanks enough. he thought.  
  
"Angel, where did you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"Well, I have been around places." Angel joked. "I learned from my time spent in Italy."   
  
"Well, I LOVE it!" Buffy exclaimed, eating another forkful.  
  
"And I love you." Angel replied seriously and lovingly. Buffy could only stare at him. How does he do that? Make everything sound so sweet?" Buffy thought. I guess that's just why I love him so much.  
  
"I love you also." She replied, squeezing his hand from underneath the table. The rest of the meal was carried out in silence. Just having the presence of each other in the same room was speaking louder than words for both of them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Several hours after dinner, it was patrolling night for Buffy. Angel, of course, came along with her. Around 11:00, they walked through the graveyard with their eyes out for any vampires around. Their hands were locked as they walked, not really needing to talk at the moment.  
  
"I don't see anything...do you?" Angel asked her.   
  
Buffy placed her stake in her back pocket of her pants. "Nope. Not a thing." She replied. They took a step closer to each other and Angel leaned down to kiss her. Buffy's hands ran down Angel's back as Angel did the same. Buffy's soft curves of her body molded to the contour of Angel's. She's a goddess. Angel thought. My goddess, perfect in every way. And she's mine forever.   
  
God, I love him so much, Buffy thought, feeling his soft lips on hers. Whenever I'm around him...he brings out a passion within me that I didn't even know I possessed. Angel began pulling her closer to him, kissing her even more passionately and harder. Buffy could almost feel electricity racing through them wherever they made contact.   
  
"Slayer..." A vampire suddenly said, jumping out from behind the bushes. "I'm going to kill you." Buffy and Angel pulled apart and Buffy instinctively reached for her stake from her pocket.  
  
"So tired of hearing that." Buffy replied, shoving her stake into the vampire's heart. "And you interrupted me." She said before the vampire turned to dust. She turned to face Angel, who was breathing heavily. "Stupid vamp...now where were we?"  
  
Angel took her into his arms and ran his finger down the side of her cheek. "I think right about here..." he whispered to her before placing his lips back on her's. They equally hungered for each other.   
  
I want to stay in his arms for all eternity. Buffy thought as Angel's hands madly raced up and down her body. Angel picked Buffy off her feet for an instant, just to be closer to her. When Buffy pulled back, she was gasping for breath. "I think that's enough patrolling for the night." She said.  
  
"I'm with you on that one." Angel replied. With moments to stop for an occasional kiss, the two lovers began to head for home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy and Angel got home around midnight. Both were exhausted from a long day of excitement and fun. Buffy changed into a set of pink pajamas and Angel changed into some sweatpants and a light T-shirt. Together, the two climbed into bed, wrapping their arms around each other.  
  
"This has been a excellent day." Buffy said, placing her head against Angel's chest. "It couldn't get much more perfect."   
  
"I know." Angel replied, kissing her forehead. "I feel exactly the same way."  
  
"And tomorrow...I can come back here after school...and be with you...forever." Buffy said, her voice getting softer as sleep began overtaking her. "Angel...? I love you." She closed her eyes and started drifting to sleep.  
  
Angel kissed her cheek and lay his head against hers. "And I love you beloved." He replied, also closing his eyes. Together, the two lovers fell asleep, both of their souls finally at peace.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
END!  
How was it?  
Feed me! Pwease!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
